Mirror Universe: Dark Love
by shanejayell
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, Roles are VERY different. Adult content, lesbian content.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Star Trek Voyager or their mirror universe counterparts, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a tie in to The Mirror Scaled Serpent by Keith R. A. Decandido, featured in the collection Obsidian Alliances.

Mirror Universe: Dark Love

B'Elanna, daughter of Miral, often cursed her mother's weakness, especially how it had been passed on to her. A Klingon warrior should have proper forehead ridges, not the small ones her diluted blood gave her, great strength and ferocity as well as absolute ruthlessness. B'Elanna struggled to live up to the Klingon ideal, but the weaknesses of her half human blood haunted her.

B'Elanna fought against her inherited attraction to these weak, pale worms of humanity but somehow she was drawn to them, needing to brutalize their pale flesh and force them to give her satisfaction. But her deepest shame, the one that she hid from the Alliance was that sometimes... she willingly submitted herself to them.

It wasn't often, and never with a slave, despite B'Elanna calling a few slave boys 'her favorite.' No, only a rare Terran, one strong enough to be free yet willing to serve the Alliance and discrete enough to be trusted could be considered a candidate. These Terrans were rare but B'Elanna found one or two, sometimes in the oddest places.

As Intendant of Cestus III she had encountered a 'right thinking' Terran, a woman who supported the Alliance of Klingons, Cardassians and Bajor over her own kind. She had recruited her as an aide and agent, but remained wary of her until she fully proved her loyalty. Now, she was one of B'Elanna's top agents... and more.

B'Elanna sat on her throne on Monor Base in Stratos City, smiling as her friend entered. "Katie," she smiled slightly, "are you read for your mission?"

"I am," Katherine Janeway said, the redhead walking in confidently dressed in a simple one piece jump suit.

"What's your strategy?" B'Elanna asked, leaning forward as her slaves lounged about. Kate gave the slaves a significant look and B'Elanna looked amused. "You suspect that one of them is a spy?" she asked, chuckling.

"Best not to take chances," Kate answered honestly.

"Go," B'Elanna dismissed the slaves, then her guards too.

"But Supervisor," the one guard protested.

He didn't even see the blow coming, B'Elanna's fist sending his teeth clattering across the floor as he staggered back, bleeding. "Do not question me," she hissed, fingering her d'k tahg, a Klingon honor knife she wore in her belt.

"I could kill him if you like?" Kate offered politely, her hand resting on her disruptor. "He's not worth sullying your blade."

"I mean no offense!" the guard bleeted as he fled the room, knowing that Kate was as much a cold blooded killer as any Cardassian.

"What a fool," B'Elanna chuckled as she sat back, confiding to Kate, "I will kill him eventually, but only when he stops being amusing."

"As you wish," Kate bowed slightly.

B'Elanna sat forward, "So, your plan?"

"It's a relatively simple plan," Kate admitted, "because I'm going to have to improvise. I'm going to use clothing we acquired off several escaped slaves and pose as an escapee myself, one with engineering skills."

"Skills you certainly have," B'Elanna conceded, the woman having developed such skills on Cestus III. "Why a engineer, though?" she asked, though she suspected she knew the answer.

"The rebels need engineers badly," Kate answered promptly, "and I can convince them I'm a survivor of your putting down the rebels on Cestus III, too." She smirked, "My infiltrating them there will finally pay off."

"And your eventual extraction?" B'Elanna asked.

"I can see a few ways," Kate admitted, "being captured is my least favorite, but I think I can talk around any intelligent Alliance commanders."

"Don't count on all Alliance commanders being smart," B'Elanna cautioned, having met more than a few idiots. And schemers, too. "Use my name if needed," she added seriously.

"I will," Kate agreed.

B'Elanna sat back as she studied Kate, taking in the simple bodysuit that hugged her body from neck to toe. "Would you like some wine?" she asked after a moment, "I have blood wine, as well as some of that disgusting Picard Vineyards stuff you like."

Kate smiled slightly as she walked towards the throne, a hunger in her eyes as she said, "We don't have too much time before I have to go, Intendant. Let's not waste any."

With a growl B'Elanna tangled her fingers in Kate's hair, yanking her forward into a rough kiss. Tongues dueled as Kate practically climbed into the other woman's lap, wrapping her arms around the lightly armored Klingon.

Kate moaned as B'Elanna tugged her hair roughly, but it was a sound of pleasure more than pain. B'Elanna bit gently on Kate's tongue, knowing too much pressure would pierce the softer skin of her companion. She tore at the cloth covering Kate, shredding it away from her chest then pulling Kate back as she licked at her salty skin.

"Ah!" Kate moaned as the rough tongue caressed her flesh, tangling her own fingers in B'Elanna's coarse hair. The Klingon's mouth was devilish as it danced across her breasts, the roughness of her skin adding to the erotic sensations.

"The pants," B'Elanna's erotic growl vibrated against Kate's belly then she shoved her off as she ordered, "remove them!"

B'Elanna tore her armored gauntlets off and tossed them aside as she watched Kate shred the last of then thin cloth, wiggling erotically out of her clothes. She was older than B'Elanna, thinner, but that difference attracted her even more to the other woman.

Kate moved up to B'Elanna and the other woman swiftly reached out, cupping her bare mound. She moaned as Kate climbed up into B'Elanna's lap, straddling the woman as she stroked a finger teasingly along her lips. Her touch was surprisingly gentle as she split Kate's inner lips, a finger questing inward, soon joined by two.

"Ah!" Kate shuddered as B'Elanna kissed her roughly, her fingers swiftly moving between her legs, a thumb running across her clit. Kate bit B'Elanna back this time, her passion soaring as she drew blood from her lip, hips pumping wildly.

"Slowly," B'Elanna ordered softly as she rubbed one hand across Kate's sweating back, the other catching her juices in B'Elanna's palm. Soaking her fingers B'Elanna eased three inside Kate's swollen cleft, then four.

Kate moaned deliriously into B'Elanna's shoulder, "Oh god...."

B'Elanna smirked as she carefully eased her thumb in, too, "I am your god." Holding the nearly swooning Kate with her one arm she began to work her hand back in forth, marveling how the woman could take her whole hand. It was a incredible sensation for them both, and as Kate's juices gushed she knew her lover wouldn't last much longer.

Kate had devolved to gibberish sentences, clinging on to B'Elanna as the woman brought her to the heights of pleasure,. She practically writhed on the woman's lap, no longer even noticing the hard leather armor the woman wore, she was so lost to her own passion. Her moans finally changed to a scream as she came, drenching B'Elanna's lap as she did so.

B'Elanna gently eased her hand out as the woman convulsed, feeling her cunt spasm wildly around her invading hand. With a smile she lapped the juices off her fingers as the aftershocks shook Kate wildly, the woman limp as a kitten against her breast. As B'Elanna looked down at Kate she felt the oddest urge to hold her close and pet her, but she knew such a emotion was unworthy of a Klingon.

"Uhhh," Kate moaned as she shook her head, a dopey smile on her face. She looked up at B'Elanna as she sighed, "That was wonderful." Bonelessly she slid to the floor, the redhead looking up at B'Elanna questioningly as she asked, "May I...?"

Wordlessly B'Elanna undid her pants and slid them down, the leather rasping against the stone seat. Eagerly Kate slid forward, her fingers parting B'Elanna's wet nether lips as she kissed there with a Terran's gentleness.

This was the other part of B'Elanna's hidden shame. No true Klingon should enjoy such gentle, tender lovemaking! A true warrior should demand that the gates be taken by force, blood spilled on the floor and bones broken! But instead Kate's tender kisses made her bones turn to water and a fire course through her veins.

With the skill of long practice Kate made tender love to B'Elanna with her mouth, then began to ease her fingers in. Like B'Elanna she eased them in gently, if faster than for a human, her lips split in a grin as her mistress moaned her approval.

"Yes, Katie!" B'Elanna cried as the woman clenched her hand into a fist and worked it in and out, "Like that!"

Kate panted with effort but kept going, the muscles in her arm straining as she pumped B'Elanna. A Klingon's body was different enough that truly tender lovemaking wouldn't even register, and her own best was soft by B'Elanna's standards. Still, there was a certain satisfaction in hearing the other woman's cries of pleasure as climax hit her.

B'Elanna jerked in her seat as the orgasm hit, her back arching as her legs crushed together hard enough to make Kate yelp in pain. She shuddered as the aftershocks hit then relaxed, slumping back in her chair. She took in Kate's wince as she withdrew her hand and murmured, "Are you all right?"

Kate flexed her hand, wincing at the purple mark at her wrist. "Bruised," she noted, "but that's all right."

B'Elanna sat up, shaking off the delicious afterglow as she cradled Kate's hand in hers as she asked, "I could get a healer?"

"It will go with my cover story as a escaped slave," Kate smiled as she stood up and added, "besides, I'd like something to remind me of you."

B'Elanna reached out and drew her into a kiss, silently cursing the quickly passing time. "Be careful," she told her firmly, "I cannot afford to lose you."

"No rebel," Kate kissed her again before drawing away, "is going to stop me from making it back to you."

With pride B'Elanna watched Kate go, the slim redhead picking up a robe near the doorway before leaving her chambers. She picked up her pants and pulled them on, then her gauntlets even as she mused that she already missed the other woman. Yes, slaves her favorite and the others would take the edge off, but there was something about being with Kate....

Shaking off a feeling of melancholy B'Elanna left her throne and considered the days tasks. There was much to do, and she needed to occupy herself as Kate left the station.

End.

Notes: This is set sometime before The Mirror Scaled Serpent by Keith R. A. Decandido, and I've taken some liberties with his story. It's unclear how long Kate has been off undercover, but probably since Cestus III. Therefore they probably did NOT do this kind of thing in Stratos City.

So why Kate and B'Elanna? B'Elanna seems very close and fond of Kate in the novella, and is VERY upset when something happens to her. Kate is similarly attached to B'Elanna as well as fiercely loyal to her. Also inspired by the rampant bisexuality in the Mirror Universe: nearly every major character from Kira to Ezri seems to be into girls at least part of the time.


End file.
